Once Upon a Dream
by annieeisawesome
Summary: What if everything had changed? Snape and Lily stayed friends; Lily didn't date James? This is that world.


James was yapping on again condecently about something Lily really didn't care about. This happened fairly often. He had this way of talking down on people that was worse than some Slytherins.

"Lily, Lily, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," she muttered, jerking out of her own thoughts. This seemed to appease James. He continued quickly on about who ever he was criticizing.

_'Why am I dating this guy?'_ she caught herself thinking again. No, this wasn't the first time she questioned her decision about James Potter. True, he seemed to be the perfect catch. Handsome, Gryffindor, quittich player, pure blood. Every girls' dream, well unless you were a Slytherin.

She also could have a wide selection of guys to choose from. Pretty, smart, also Gryffindor. Her only "flaw" being that she was muggle born. Still guys were constantly falling all over her. You would think wizards would have a little more discretion than the muggles who constantly hit on her at home.

"Do you agree Lily?" James asked loudly, pulling her from her thoughts again.

"What?" She had learned not to agree to anything he said without actually knowing what it was.

"Don't you agree that the Slytherin over there acts all high and mighty? A pompous pretender is what I think he is. 'Look at us, the pure blood house. No muggle born here.' Ha! Pure bloods. His father is a muggle."

James looked expectantly at Lily, waiting for her to join in on his antics like his friends always did.

"Well…" She looked up trying to figure out which Slytherin he was talking about. The only one over there was Severus. Even though he had called her a mud blood, he had still been her friend. She didn't feel right talking badly about him.

"Maybe he's just lonely?" she half heartedly suggested.

James snorted. "Yeah right. He ditched all his death eater friends. Too good for them now, I suppose. Probably thinks he belongs in Gryffindor after that high and mighty act. More like Hufflepuff, the coward."

Lily could not take this any longer. "Maybe you should've been the one in Slytherin!" She got up from her seat on the ground, picking up her things.

"What did I do?" he shouted at her as she stormed off.

She headed off across the grounds. Her anger fueled her, pushing her further away from the herds of people meandering through the courtyards. She did not want to speak to anyone. Finally calming down she settled down in a spot by the lake. Staring into the water she imagined the cities under the lake and what it would be like to live there.

"Lily?"

She jumped at the voice. It wasn't harmful or loud, on the contrary it was very soft and timid. Looking up she met the face of her oldest friend. As much as she wanted to smile and greet him with all the warmth within her, she couldn't. What came out was a demanding "what do you want Severus?"

A look of disappointment came to his face, and Lily felt a bit badly for sounding so mean. As he quickly wiped it away her guilt left her also.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he said meekly.

"Why would you think I would want to talk to you?" She hated being like this. She felt like she had to through. It was the only way to get her point across.

"I stopped talking to my friends. You know, the ones into dark magic, the death eaters to be. I'm done with them."

"What do you want, an award?"

He sighed before sitting down next to her. She refused to meet his gaze. "Lily, this isn't like you. You're not mean spirited at all. Lily, Lily, come on, look at me."

She fought her greatest urge to look at him. She knew the moment she looked into his eyes her resistance would falter. He was her best friend after all.

"Look," came his voice, soft and calm. "I know I hurt you. I really am sorry. I know I apologized before. I know you didn't accept it. I just miss you. I know no amount of magic could bring you back to me. You're my best friend, my only true friend. And I'm just sorry I sacrificed that."

There was silence for awhile, neither one divulging what they were thinking.

"Severus." It was just a soft murmur of a word, but he heard it.

"Yes?" He asked quickly, trying to hide his surprise and excitement.

"Are you really sorry? You mean every word of it? You're not just trying to get in and hurt me again?"

"I regret every moment what I did to you. I'm changing, not just for you, but for the wizarding world. We don't need more evil out there."

"Severus?"

"Yes Lily?" He was looking straight at her, while she still had not even glanced at him.

"I accept your apology. Could… could we try to be friends again?"

He could not hide the smile breaking his face this time.


End file.
